The End of a Certain Truth
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: Yami and Yuugi...the couple who saved a everyone from the dark utopian empire they resided in. Though it was in vain. When Dartz tries to retaliate to get the Orichalcos stone back, what will result "The end of a certain Truth"? AU, Puzzleshipping


Kit: I'm putting it out there. I am not well. I have a current problem and we are going to find out a diagnosis.

Yami: But to a new follower of us, we show gratitude.

The Song of Certain Truth is an influence of this oneshot.

* * *

The End of a Certain Truth

* * *

"Yami, what can we do now?" Yuugi asked the older teen. "I don't know Yuugi, I am trying my best to think." Yami answered. "We should have done this earlier. But we can get through it like usual, right? We didn't start this because we would fail one day. So how about we just get rid of it and ditch this place." Yuugi piped up, seriously. Yami smiled. 'That's my little Aibou. Always optimistic in the escape." Yami rustled Yuugi's spiked hair.

Yuugi smiled back and gave Yami a peck on his cheek. "Lets go." Yami said grabbing Yuugi's hand and running into the night.

They were everywhere. The men in uniform trying to oppress the revolting teens. "Where are they!?" Dartz roared. "Sir, we are doing everything we can." Valon replied. "I want them found now! Don't even slack." Dartz growled in anger. Yami Sennen and Yuugi Mutou were the biggest thorn in his side. They will destroy the order he created. That is unacceptable.

* * *

Five and a half hours later...

"Yami!" Yuugi screamed as he was cornered. "Yuugi, calm down. Just summon it. You just have to summon it!" Yami yelled back as he fought five men. "I'm trying! It's not showing up!" Yuugi panicked. "Focus your energy. You can do it Aibou!" Yami grunted as he thrust his katana. One of the guards punched him in the face and he fell, the katana, out of reach. Knowing defeat, Yami slumped. "Sorry Aibou." Yami smiled sadly. As the guards started to constrict Yami, Yuugi looked in pure terror.

Yuugi's panic turned to rage. Blinded rage. Screaming in a murderous manner, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and dual pistols were summoned. "Get away, from my Yami!" He screamed, shooting every guard he saw. Shooting the guard holding Yami, Yuugi took off the restraints and hugged Yami.

"Aibou, you did it! It's amazing how fast you beat them. I'm proud of you." Yami praised. Yuugi just smiled gleefully. "Thanks Yami." Yuugi replied standing back up.

Yami followed the same suit and got back to the objective. "Yuugi, do you still have the stone?" Yami asked. "Yup." Yuugi chirped. Nodding, Yami took Yuugi's hand once again and fled.

* * *

With Dartz...

"I need the Orichalcos Stone back in my possession, now!" He roared. The only reason he was able to make this empire was with the stone. He didn't even fight for land. They just feel under his spell.

But he didn't have it. He wouldn't be able to work it out.

So, in order to save his utopia-like empire, Dartz went to get the two boys.

* * *

With Yami and Yuugi...

"Yuugi, we are almost out of the city. Can you go until then?" Yami asked with consternation. Yuugi looked up at Yami, "I'm gonna try...but I wont last for much longer." He replied softly. With Dartz on their case, the Orichalcos stone started to rebel and burden Yuugi with a spell that depleted his energy gradually.

Determined to help Yuugi soon and destroy the stone, Yami ran with Yuugi by his side for as far as Yuugi could go.

When they reached the walls, Yuugi suddenly fell. "Aibou!" Yami shouted in a startled manner. Holding Yuugi close, Yami checked to see if he was still alright. "Yami, I'm alright...just get the stone out of the city..." Yuugi whispered. "But I can't leave you..." Yami replied. Yuugi weakly smiled. "Yami...if you do this...we save everyone... please go." Yuugi urged.

Yami seeing Yuugi was going to be obstinate, nodded and went to the city walls. Jumping over the gate, Yami got a sure enough distance from the city and destroyed the stone.

Dartz stumbled as the stone cracked into damaged shards outside the city. As he saw Yuugi laying on the floor and roared, charging towards him with fury. Reaching the energy-drained teen, he glared down at the boy. "Heh...looks like you lost, Dartz...how does it feel to lose everything you had in a matter of seconds? Funny...how irony of karma works..." Yuugi said chuckling slightly. "I should have killed you and that stupid troublemaker when I had your families purged from this world." Dartz seethed, grabbing Yuugi and pulling him up.

* * *

"Well Dartz, it sucks that this is the end of the truth..." Yuugi said dangling from Dartz's hand. "I'm glad that you know you are going to die. It's terribly sweet." Dartz smiled maniacally, pulling out a dagger.

Yami returned to the gate to see Yuugi at Dartz mercy. "Yuugi! Aibou!" Yami yelled, adrenaline pumping through his body hastily. Dartz pointed the dagger to Yuugi's throat. "Sennen, how would you like to see little Mutou here get his jugular cut open?" Dartz asked, preparing to cut Yuugi.

"Dartz, release Yuugi this instant!" Yami ordered. " After you two practically destroyed my city? I think not!" Dartz retorted. Yuugi watched as the two argued. "Yami...don't worry about it." Yuugi spoke up. "Aibou? What are you taking about?" Yami asked. "This was how it was supposed to end...we destroy the city and I die afterwards." Yuugi explained sadly. Dartz laughed. "See Sennen, even the runt knows his time is up." He said rhetorically.

"Yuugi...I cant let you die." Yami said imploding emotionally. "But its how it has to be...this is-" Yuugi said. "Alright that's it. The brat is dying now." Dartz interrupted thrusting his arm forward. "No!" Yami screamed running towards the two.

Crying silently, Yuugi smiled at Yami causing him to cease movement. Watching Yuugi die was painful...no, scratch that. Heart wrenching. However, it wasn't what made Yami snap. It wasn't the full cause to Dartz's following death. It was Yuugi's final words. Those six words that destroyed Yami, plunging him into darkness.

"The end of a certain truth..."

* * *

A.N:

Kit: I am pleased with myself. The next one shot coming up is...Egoist! It will be in the same category so look out!

Yami: We hope you give feedback on what you think. Ciao for now.


End file.
